


What Knockers

by Ravenshell



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Flash Fic, Poltergeist, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenshell/pseuds/Ravenshell
Summary: A knock on the lair's door...Written for the 13 Days of Horror on devArt.  Prompt for day 8 is the above...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	What Knockers

**Author's Note:**

> Easily the shortest thing I've ever written.

BOOM, BOOM, BOOM. 

The heavy knock or iron on iron came in the middle of the night, echoing through the sewers and awakening the four residents. Blearily, they all climbed out of bed to see what was up. Who would be knocking at this hour? Was there an emergency? Were they or their allies under attack? Was someone hurt? 

Mikey complained that he’d been in the middle of a totally awesome dream, and wanted to get back to it. 

Raphael just grumped about having been woken. “After all, a gorgeous turtle needs his beauty sleep.”

“Better get this over with so Leo can get back to it, huh?” Mikey quipped back at him, receiving only a half-hearted cuff to the back of the head, attesting to Raph’s drowsiness.

Don whined that he’d finally gotten to bed, only a few hours past lights out, and breaking his REM cycle was definitely going to throw off his circadian rhythm.

BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, the knock repeated insistently.

As they all made it to the living room, Leo stopped. “Wait a minute…” he said, looking toward the abandoned turnstiles, and scratching the back of his head. “We don’t have a door…”


End file.
